<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Didn’t Want to Admit it by Snakebean</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24699613">Didn’t Want to Admit it</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snakebean/pseuds/Snakebean'>Snakebean</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Serb and an Irishman walk into a bar [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Grand Theft Auto - Fandom, Grand Theft Auto IV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Masturbation, Packie is an asshole, niko gets hurt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:33:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24699613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snakebean/pseuds/Snakebean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Niko seeks Packie’s help after getting shot. Packie gets a little handsy (no homo tho, it’s just a prank bro)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Niko Bellic/Packie McReary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Serb and an Irishman walk into a bar [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A little fruity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi I wrote this at 1 am and it’s  not good  but Packie x Niko is an underrated ship so ima just post this anyways</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Jesus Christ, Niko, the hell happen to you?”</p><p>In front of packie stood the form of Niko Bellic, his bloody hands clutching at his shoulder and steadying himself on the door frame. Niko shoved passed Packie and into his house, or rather, the whole Mcreary family’s house, and tried to keep his balance before doubling over onto the floor. Packie rushed to help him back up, wrapping an arm around his torso.</p><p>“What stupid thing you do this time?”Packie laughed, trying to lighten the mood as he lead the bloody man towards his room. It didn’t work. </p><p>Niko shot him a glare, “I have lost a lot of blood. I can’t go to the hospital. That enough for you?” His Slavic accent seemed thicker in his weak state. Packie got the hint and shut his mouth.</p><p>This wasn’t something that happened often, and Packie had to admit he was taken by surprise. When one of them was in need of help, it was usually Packie. Seeing Niko in a such a state of vulnerability gave Packie a bit of a selfish ego boost, he had to admit, though. Not many people trusted Packie for something like this. Scratch that. Not many people trusted Packie, period.</p><p>The two of them were in Packie’s messy room now, and Niko sat heavily onto his bed. He lifted his hand from his shoulder revealing a shirt soaked in blood. There was a blood stain on his pants, too.</p><p>“Shit, you didn’t get hit anywhere too important, right? I can deal with a wound but if you spill your guts on the floor I can’t do much,” Packie said, not expecting a reply. He took out a pocket blade and started cutting and tearing Niko’s shirt so it would be easier to get off. When Niko was finally shirtless Packie left the room to get supplies.</p><p>Niko had his hand over the wound again, applying as much pressure as he could with the little energy he had left. He hadn’t expected himself to need anyone’s aid. He could usually treat a wound by himself, but Niko knew his limits and though he didn’t like to admit it this was a time he needed help. God, Packie definitely wouldn’t let him live this one down.</p><p>Packie walked back into the room carrying a rag, rubbing alcohol, and a roll of bandages. He sat down, dousing the rag in the alcohol and placing it on the bullet wound on Niko’s left shoulder with as much pressure as he could. Niko hissed at the pain but held still. He turned Niko around the check the back of him too, keeping the rag in place. No exit wound.</p><p>Packie gritted his teeth, “Shit, it’s still in there.”</p><p>Niko groaned weakly, cursing quietly in Serbian. His leg also had been shot, though the bullet wasn’t in it and Niko had already dressed the wound as best he could with the time and materials given. He probably should deal with that one properly too... Niko’s vision began to get hazy, his head slouching back. Then he passed out.</p><p>—-</p><p>Niko awoke the next morning in a haze, wincing as he sat up. For a moment he had forgotten where he was, but quickly remembered. He was naked save for his underwear, but his leg and shoulder had fresh bandages and didn’t hurt quite as badly as the night before. Packie’s form lay with his back facing Niko on the other side of the bed. Oh. Right. This was Packie’s room. Niko slid his legs off the side of the bed and slowly stood up. The pain in his leg was searing, but Niko had felt worse. He should get out of here before-</p><p>“Mornin’ Niko my boy.”</p><p>Niko turned around to see a shirtless Packie upright in bed, “Goodmorning. I’ll just get going.”</p><p>Packie shook his head, “can’t let you do that yet.” </p><p>Niko furrowed his brow, “what?”</p><p>“Kate says you should use that leg as little as possible, plus we don’t know if you’ll get an infection. Removin’ that bullet was a little messy.”</p><p>“She did that?”Niko asked. Packie nodded.</p><p>Shit, of course Kate knew about this. A lump of shame sat on Niko’s stomach. He respected Kate, what would she think of him now?</p><p>“I mean, I did most of the work, but she helped too,” Packie said with a proud smile, “They call me the doctor round this house.”</p><p>Niko contained a laugh, “I’m sure they do, Dr. Mcreary.”</p><p>Niko realized with a start he had been standing partially nude in Packie’s doorway this whole time.</p><p>Niko looked around, “Er-uh-my pants?”</p><p>“Borrow some o’ mine, there are probably some clean ones lying around.”</p><p>Niko picked up the closest pair of pants he could find, some grey sweats, and quickly put them on. Nearly falling in the process. He slumped back onto Packie’s bed to give his leg a rest, his back to the Irishman.</p><p>The two sat in silence for a few moments before Niko spoke. “Hey, Packie, thanks.”</p><p>“For what?” Packie chimed.</p><p>Niko rolled his eyes, “For helping me.”</p><p>“Ya ya, you owe me your life and all that,” Packie said with an obvious grin. “You want some chop? It’ll help with the pain,” Niko turned around to see Packie waving a joint in the air.</p><p>“I don’t do that sort of thing,” Niko said, Packie huffing a little at his abstinence, “you’ve got a problem, Packie.”</p><p>Packie shrugged, “Don’t act like you don’t got problems, too,” he lit it and took a drag. Somehow, the way the morning light hit Packie’s face just right, the smoke curling from his mouth, he almost looked pretty. Niko eyed him for a moment before turning away.</p><p>Niko felt Packie’s body move closer and he tensed. Packie leaned over, his face right next to Niko’s, before blowing a cloud of smoke into his face. Niko coughed and elbowed Packie hard in this stomach.</p><p>“Screw you, asshole,” Niko said.</p><p>“I’m sure ya want to, Niko,” Packie said, laughing. He might have practically saved Niko’s life but he still was a dick. “When was the last time you fucked a girl, anyways, Niko? You seem awful tense.” Packie took another drag, “Unless you’re a fruit, I mean.”</p><p>“I’m not a fruit. And of course I’m fucking tense, Packie, I’ve been shot and I’m in your house because of it. When did my sex life become your business, anyways?”</p><p>“Ever since you started dating my sister, that’s when.”</p><p>“We’re not dating, we’re just friends.”</p><p>“Ohhh, just friends, huh? So you are a fruit?” Packie said slyly. Heat rushed to Niko’s cheeks.</p><p>“I’m not a-“ before he could finish his sentence, a hand slithered around Niko’s waist and went to his thigh. Heat went to places other than just his cheeks this time.</p><p>“What the hell, Packie?” Niko stammered. Packie’s hand slowly traced further and further up his thigh, Packie’s breath against his ear. Niko’s heart was hammering, and as the man’s hand reached his groin he was already hard.</p><p>Packie pulled away suddenly, “Holy shit! Do you actually want to screw me?” Packie doubled over in surprised laughter. Niko quickly stood up, embarrassment overriding the pain from his wounds.</p><p>“Bye, Packie,” he said, moving towards the door and ignoring the pain in his leg.</p><p>“Wait, shit,” Packie’s voice called out. Niko was already out the door. Packie sat in silence, regretting letting Niko go. He put the blunt out and rubbed at his eyes with a groan. Niko was out of the house by now. He didn’t know why he had reacted that way to Niko’s...arousal. He hadn’t expected it, and maybe it was just Niko in need of getting off and had nothing to do with the fact it had been Packie’s hand in particular that had teased him. The idea that maybe he did want Packie in some way, though, felt exciting. </p><p>Packie closed his eyes and snaked his hand under his own pants, touching himself. Ashamed to admit that the only thing he could think about was the Serbian man’s body against his own.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A little drunk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The boys get shitfaced, Niko confronts some feelings he doesn’t like to think about</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Don’t mind me just projecting my internalized homophobia onto fictional characters🥰</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Getting drunk with Packie was pretty much a weekly thing at this point in their friendship. They had silently agreed getting shitfaced on the weekend would be their constant. Niko didn’t mind, it got his mind off of things, and though Packie often insisted Niko was “leading him astray” he enjoyed it too. As much as one can enjoy drowning your sorrows in booze, that is.</p><p>Even after the uncomfortable interaction they had had at Packie’s place, they still decided to go for a drink. Neither said a thing about what had happened, and were mostly able to drown out the awkward tension with more alcohol.</p><p>“Niiiko, me boy. How are those wounds holding up?”</p><p>Niko staggered forward, “Fine. I am doing just wonderful.”</p><p>Packie slapped Niko’s shoulder, “Of course you are, I’m the best goddamn doctor in this city!”</p><p>“So you say.”</p><p>The two stumbled into an alleyway, neither really having the intention of going anywhere in particular. Niko felt like shit, but it was better than being sober. </p><p>Packie decided to stop, lean his back against a brick wall, and slide down so he was sitting on the concrete. “You know what Niko, this life might be shit but we’re doing just fine, you and I.”</p><p>Niko raised an eyebrow, “oh?”</p><p>“I mean, look. I feel like shit. You feel like shit. But we’re alive, Niko! There are plenty of people I can’t say the same for. We are alive. Alive.” Packie said that last “alive” even more slurred than the rest of his speech.</p><p>“If you can call it being alive.”</p><p>Packie closed his eyes and leaned back, “You’re honest, Niko. Not many people are honest.”</p><p>“Hm.”</p><p>Niko was sitting down in front of Packie now. Both of them too drunk to do much of anything but look at the ground and then back at each other.</p><p>Packie leaned forward a little, “I try to be honest, sometimes, ya know. We Irish ain’t the best at bein’ honest. You want me to be honest, Niko?”</p><p>Niko shrugged, “If you want.”</p><p>Packie nodded and smiled, “I think I would be dead without you. I’d be six feet under by now.”</p><p>“You made it 28 years without me.”</p><p>“But if I hadn’t met you I wouldn’t have made it this far.”</p><p>“You’re welcome for saving you, then,Packie. How much do you owe me?”</p><p>“Noooo, Niko Niko Niko. There’s not a way I can repay you. But I do want to say sorry.”</p><p>“For what?”</p><p>Packie paused and closed his eyes for a moment, “For The last time we was together. After I fixed you up.”</p><p>Niko looked at the ground again, “I do not know what you’re talking about.”</p><p>“When I-well-when you,” Packie grunted in frustration at trying to find the right words, “I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable or nothin’, I was just surprised ‘s all. I didn’t mean nothin’ by it when I put my hands on you, but” he smiled like he was about to tell a joke, “I could do it again if ya wanted.” Packie let out a laugh that was a little too loud.</p><p>Niko sighed, “You’re drunk, Packie.”</p><p>“You’re fuckin’ drunk too!” The Irishman looked at the ground and picked at the weeds growing through the cracks in the concrete. The two of them were quiet for a few minutes before Packie spoke again, “Are you, ya know, into guys-or whatever?” Packie felt his face getting red as he asked.</p><p>Niko rubbed his neck, “I’m not sure. It is not so accepted in my home country for two men to ...do things together. I guess I never got many opportunities.” He didn’t usually open up about these sort of things, the drunkenness didn’t entirely erase his feeling of shame, though. Niko didn’t mind gay people of course, he had always supported people like Florian (or Bernie, whatever he called himself now). But the idea that he could have those kinds of feelings towards other men, too? He couldn’t shake the feeling that it was somehow wrong.</p><p>“You could try with me,” Packie mumbled suddenly, only half making eye contact.</p><p>“You’re a real comedian, tonight, huh Packie.”</p><p>“I ain’t jokin’ this time.”</p><p>The Slav looked up in surprise to find a sincere (or as sincere as a wasted Irishman can be) Packie. After processing for a moment he stood up, “Then I would-I would not mind that.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>